Comfort
by ForTheLoveOfCats
Summary: Maxis is in need for some comfort, and Sophia is there to give some! MAJOR FLUFF, I guess. Done as a request for HaileytheZombieQueen! :) Fluff ( rated 'T' ) in the beginning, Rated 'M' in the end.
1. Comfort, Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Back with another SophiaxMaxis! It was done from a request from a friend, HaileytheZombieQueen! I wrote this all at once, so... let me know if I had missed something! This is just Fluff. Nothing more... I own nothing, except the plot! ~ SockmonkeyJr**

Comfort

Ludwig Maxis sat in his office chair, finishing the day's work near midnight. His head felt heavy and his eyes were starting to droop. Yawning for the millionth time that night, he pushed on. He needed to get this done, the Führer was coming to visit the laboratory tomorrow and time simply couldn't be wasted... So along with the other things he had to do, such as get his daughter Samantha ready for school in the morning, feed her, then organize his cluttered office. There was a creak in the door. A woman stepped in.

"Hello, Doctor Maxis. I've brought you a cup of tea, just the way you like it," she whispered, careful as to not disturb him, or anybody else who were sleeping. Maxis smiled and took it.

"Thank you, Sophie. I appreciate it." The brunette blushed at the nickname. Maxis was the only one who called her that. " Sit down." He gestured to the chair behind her. She sat, it felt very soft...

"So, what keeps you up at night at this time?" Maxis asked. Sophia was caught off guard for a moment.

"Uh, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You have been in this stuffy office all day. Thought you might need some company." Maxis chuckled.

"Again, I appreciate it. But I'm used to it. I just have so much work to do." Sophia gave him a sympathetic look. Maxis sipped his tea.

"It's no big deal." He looked her in the eyes, then touched her hand.

"You are so sweet to me, liebling." Sophia scooted closer to him.

"I know. I'm just lonely. Except for Samantha, there's none to really talk to without being hit on or flirted with all the time." Maxis thought it was just him, but it seemed they had gotten closer.

Much closer.

"You don't want me. I am an old guy, Sophie. You should get a younger guy like you." Sophia squeezed his hands tighter.

"But I don't want anybody else, I want _you, _Ludwig," I cried. Then they kissed. Maxis could taste Sophia's lips; a cinnamon flavor. He had always anticipated this moment, up until now. It was un expected...

When they pulled apart, they were giving eachother looks of affection and longing. Maxis got up from his seat.

"I guess I'll be heading to bed now." _'I could probably put this off until tomorrow,'_ he thought. " And Sophia? You can... sleep in my bed tonight. I would like some more comfort."

"Of course, Ludwig." This was going to be a good night.

**I am very happy with how this turned out , for once. Just curious for anyone who interested should I continue this? The ending seems very suggestive. ;-) Just sayin. It can be taken either way though. ~ SockmonkeyJr**


	2. Comfort, Chapter 2

**Comfort**

**Welcome readers! I have been asked by a guest (subtly) to write a continuing chapter to this one-shot. So, now it's a two-shot! And a lemon at that ( rated 'M', guys! )**

**Happy reading, especially for those who enjoy reading Sophia x Maxis fanfictions! **

**Chapter 2**

Sophia peeked shyly through the master bedroom to find Maxis lying on his back, staring at the ceiling.

Well, this was going to be awkward.

The brunette stepped into the room but Maxis continued to ignore her. Sophia frowned.

"Maxis, sir? May I..."

"Yes, Sophia. You may come in." Still off-put by his strange behavior, she climbed into the bed and turned the lights off.

"Good night, Dr. Maxis."

"Good night Sophia." Then there was an uncomfortable silence between them. After a while, Maxis spoke.

"I'm sorry Sophia. I'm just not used to sleeping in the same bed as ... the opposite sex. If you feel the same as well, you are free to sleep in your own room."

"No! I mean, I'm fine, honestly. I thought you were mad at me or something."

"I am not mad at all liebe. Just... never mind. We should be getting some rest." Sophia felt the urge to say something suggestive so he would make love to her already. However, even Sophia felt taken back by the words that slipped out after wards:

"I thought you offering your bed to sleep in was clearly a sign that you wanted the exact opposite of that, Maxis." The scientist was glad they were surrounded in darkness, because his face was _red._ It sounded something so unlike her...

But he couldn't help feeling hopeful for tonight. He desperately wanted to kiss her, make her feel _good _like had with his wife, even better. However...

"Sophia, I fail to fully understand why you like me in particular so much. A nice young man would suit you better. Maybe Richtofen." She made a disgruntled noise and shifted on the bed so that she was on her knees facing him.

"I don't even like _Edvard _like that. I like _you, _I want _you, _Ludwig. Only you." The use of his first name caught his attention. He turned on the lamp, a dim light brightening their faces a little.

"That's flattering, liebe-" Sophia sighed in frustration.

"You're not getting it."

"Sophia-" The woman sat facing Maxis, looking him in the eyes.

"No. I'm tired of being ignored by you when I get your attention everyday at work. I get hit on and flirted with by the men here all of the time, but you act as if it's okay!" She was close to tears. "Please, Ludwig... I want you..." She kissed him on the lips passionately. Maxis was surprised, but quickly got the message.

The two started to make out, gripping onto each other and pulling in for kiss after kiss. Finally, Maxis pulled away and rose from the now-tangled sheets. He opened his drawer and pulled out a box. Sophia realized that they were actually going all the way...

_Yes!_

Maxis stripped himself of his clothing and prepared himself as well. He looked at Sophia.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Sophie?" He asked. She nodded.

"_Ja_."

Maxis kissed her face, then her neck, leading to her stomach. Sophia let out a sigh.

"Hurry..."

"Patience, liebe." Maxis was now on top of her, looking into her eyes. Sophia had to urge to look away, as it felt uncomfortable.

"Maxis, you're making me feel uncomfortable."

"Sorry, liebe." Sophia suddenly felt him penetrate through her. A harsh gasp came from her. She dug her nails into his back.

_It hurts... damn it, Maxis..._

The pain went away as fast as it came, and was soon replaced with a feeling of euphoria. Sophia groaned and wrapped her arms around Maxis's neck.

"Ludwig..!" Maxis was taken back by the use of his first name. Besides their leader, _nobody _called him by his first name, not even Richtofen. It only served to turn him on even more. He felt the heat in his body travel down south...

Maxis thrust into Sophia even harder, and Sophia continued to sing him praises, her back arched. She wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing the pleasure to flow throughout her sweating body even more.

"Ludwig... ich liebe dich!" Sophia cried. Maxis started to respond, but they came. Sophia yelled his name particularly loud and clung to him as she came and scratched his back, leaving red lines. Maxis buried his head under her neck, sweating. In the their content afterglow, the both of them sighed.

"Does this make us a … couple now?" Sophia asked. Deep down she was scared that he would say no. That after what they had done, he would kick her out of his bed and not let her come back again. He briefly paused.

"Yes. I love you and you love me. Why not?" Sophia's heart fluttered. _Yes?_ She kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you, too."

**This was a bit awkward to write, considering the fact that my younger brothers don't knock, or that my parents can be a bit nosy at times...**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. As you can see, this isn't the first time I have written something like this...**

***Clears throat***

**~SockmonkeyJr**


End file.
